


Vegas Vacation

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure," Steve agrees, and lifts Peter because clearly he's tired and maybe over-warm and is busy slowly drinking all of Tony's remaining water, which, cool, good for him. "Let's go," he adds, settling the kid on his hip, which really should not make Tony want to grin sappily and snap pictures, but it really, really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally superfamily fic. I swear I just meant it to be a little ficlet and then suddenly, three hours later (because I kept stopping to kinda desultorily research and also tweet, because twitter), almost 2.25 thousand words. IDEK, you guys.
> 
> I kinda took the prompt and went careening all over with it, so it's a little lacking in focus and maybe not super coherent, but oh well.
> 
> I don't, actually, know if the Café Gelato has waitstaff, and the Circus Circus stuff is based on decade-old memories, but other than that, should be pretty accurate. People with more accurate and recent knowledge of Vegas, feel free to correct me!
> 
> Written for the prompt _any, any, hot child in the city_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org), and I'm also calling it a fill for [cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org) (wild card - "Vacation") and [hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) (wild card - "Family"). Aw yeah.

So, vacations. Tony's never exactly done a vacation, because mostly he's really good at just taking off when he gets swamped with stuff, but apparently when you've got a steady boyfriend and a kid and two equally ridiculous jobs you actually need to _schedule_ these things. Who knew? But most of the options had sounded boring, so when the choice was down to, like, Disney World or Vegas, he chose Vegas because he doesn't _get_ Disney, okay, and also they might maybe still have a ban on him from when he tinkered with the animatronics.

So he books them for two weeks at the Circus Circus, which isn't actually his first choice of venue, but it's got this huge arcade and also its own mini-theme park, which basically makes it about as kid-friendly as Vegas gets and probably Steve and Peter will both love it.

Which, actually, they do; after some awkward wandering around, and Tony coaxing Peter onto the water ride, Peter proceeds to spend a few hours dragging them through every ride he's big enough to actually go on as many times as possible. (Tony basically wanders past the desk at one point and tells them to just set up daily wristbands for them, charge it all to his card, add a generous tip, and have a great day because my kid is having a great time, here, you're awesome.) Steve likes the arcade more, and spends a while just winning prizes, helping Peter win, and smiling a lot. (Tony's a huge fan of Steve's smile.)

But apparently they can't just stay in the hotel for two weeks (why not, seriously, it has _everything_ , c'mon, Steve), so they go out wandering. And the thing about Vegas is that Vegas is in the middle of the desert and also it's summer, so basically the daytime temps don't get below, like, 95 Fahrenheit, so it's like sunscreen, hats, sunglasses, light-weave cotton clothing, and water bottles for all. (Mostly because Steve insists that they are, at least, capable of walking if they're just gonna wander the Strip, which, ugh, but also watching their faces is fun, Peter basically loves everything, so whatever.)

Tony actually doesn't make a habit of walking much of, well, anywhere if he's not inside a building, and sometimes not even then, because he has cars and drivers and the suit, but Steve? Steve is one of those weird people who like to walk places, even if it means his shirt is soaked through with sweat within twenty minutes, because apparently the exercise and the sights are worth it. So Steve strides along, doing almost as much tourist-y gawking as Peter, looking magnificent and hot in all the ways, even when Peter gets tired and then Steve's carrying him, while Tony just trails along and tries to keep up and why hasn't he invented some sort of personal A/C unit yet, _ugh_.

So, anyway, they've been in Vegas a week and he's pretty sure they're going to end up back in New York with literally twice the baggage they came to Vegas with, and Peter's gamely trotting along at Steve's side, but he's flagging a bit. So, with Pepper's advice in mind ("If you're going to take a five year old to Las Vegas in the middle of summer, Tony, please at least look up basic childcare, dealing with the heat _sensibly_ , and signs of dehydration, heat exhaustion, and heat stroke."), he turns around (ahead of them, for once, since they're distracted by the fountains outside the Bellagio), tilts his wide-brimmed hat back, and says, "Hey, you're looking kinda melted, there, Pete. Wanna go find somewhere cool and full of ice cream? Here, my water's still making a passing attempt at being cold, have a drink, kiddo."

Peter takes it gratefully, and Steve reaches down to check Peter's water bottle, and frowns when he discovers that it's empty. "Yeah, we need refills anyway," he agrees, shaking his own mostly-empty bottle just for effect. "Got any place in mind, Tony?"

Tony, tapping away at his phone, says, "Well, we've got options. There's at least two gelato places right in the Bellagio - which we are conveniently right next to - who knows how many actual restaurants in there, probably a bunch of stuff nearby, I don't know, so, uh, probably easiest to just go find some random place in the Bellagio. Sound good?"

"Sure," Steve agrees, and lifts Peter because clearly he's tired and maybe over-warm and is busy slowly drinking all of Tony's remaining water, which, cool, good for him. "Let's go," he adds, settling the kid on his hip, which really should not make Tony want to grin sappily and snap pictures, but it really, really does. (How is this his life, anyway, when did that even happen?)

So Tony grabs Steve's free hand and starts dragging him along (and he's already texted Pepper with an obnoxious _I'm not the only 1 to take my fam to Vegas in summer, prolly Iam taking bettr care of them than most tho, thx Pep_ after half-losing Steve and Peter in the crowd crush the day before, not that he told her that part), which makes Peter giggle because Peter thinks they're pretty silly (they can't really argue, because they are, but Tony pretended to be offended until Steve launched a tickle attack, which, massively unfair, Rogers), and even Steve sighs when they step into the air conditioned gloriousness of the Bellagio.

Peter shoves his hat off his head and splays his arms out, Tony grins as Steve has to shift his hold quickly before Peter manages to fall on his head, and then he snags a passing bellboy for directions to the restaurants, preferably one with ice cream or gelato or both, kids are picky sometimes, you know? The bellboy is polite, Tony slips him a couple fifties just because, and he sets off, Steve's hand in his again.

They end up at the Café Gelato, by the pools, and have a proper lunch followed by as much gelato as they can all stomach (which is a surprising amount, who knew a five year old could seriously eat that much gelato? Not Tony), and Steve manages to charm their waitress into refilling their water bottles with ice-cold water, so Tony leaves a ridiculous tip because, hey, good service, and ignores the slightly goggle-eyed look Steve gives him when he gets a glimpse of the number he writes out on the receipt.

They spend a while just wandering through the Bellagio, letting their lunch settle, before they head back out into the sweltering streets, where Peter immediately declares, "Ewww, too hot. I wanna go swim!"

Which, it does feel a lot hotter now than it did before, what the hell, Vegas, so Tony looks at Steve and Steve shrugs, then Tony flags down a cab, because he actually doesn't feel like walking another two miles back to the Circus Circus, plenty of walking for the day, okay, and also cabs have A/C. Which is actually the best argument, because as soon as they're sitting in the cab, Peter tucked between them and chattering at the cabbie, Tony starts working out schematics for a personal A/C device which will totally revolutionize the world, okay, it'll be awesome, but maybe only if he's not designing on his phone. Refining process, it's a thing.

The cab ride isn't terribly long, actually, just long enough for Tony to get the base idea mostly fleshed out and for Peter to get really impatient for the pool, which makes the cabbie grin sympathetically at Steve, who's being all good parent and keeping Peter from bouncing too much. Peter practically bursts out of the cab, which sends Steve scrambling after him, saying, "Peter, slow down!" and "Sorry, Tony!" called over his shoulder, so Tony just pays the cabbie with a sort of family-what-can-you-do shrug and grin before catching up with Steve and Peter at the bank of elevators.

"So," he says, jauntily swinging his hat on one finger, "d'you really absolutely want the pool or should we go on the rides more first?"

"Pool!" Peter crows emphatically.

"You should've known that wouldn't work, Tony," Steve says, all amused and stuff. "Why even try?"

"Because it's mid afternoon and basically everyone ever will be in the pools?" he replies with a shrug as Peter chivvies them into the elevator. "I think Pepper would kill me if he drowned. Or got a bad sunburn. You know. Basically if she thinks I'm being an awful parent-type-person-thing."

"You worry way too much," Steve tells him, and pulls him close even though they're both sweaty and sticky. "Relax."

"Death hanging over my head is not relaxing," he replies, but apparently his body is making a liar of him because he's snuggling up. "Also," he adds, loud enough to catch Peter's attention, "we're all showering before we go to the pool."

"Do we have to?" Peter whines, and, wow, where did he get such expert sad eyes, that ought to be illegal.

"It's the rules, champ," Steve says before Tony can seriously consider blowing it off, because _sad eyes_. "If we don't wash off the sweat and dust, they won't let us go swim, and then what would you do?"

"Well, I guess I'd go shower," Peter says dully, because as much as he's fallen in love with the pool (Tony is thinking of installing one somewhere in Avengers Tower, unless there already is one, who knows, maybe he'll pull up the blueprints and check), he detests showers and only tolerates baths. It's probably directly relatable to how much splashing it's possible to do in each; Steve's told Tony he's not allowed to tell Peter that it's possible to make epic splashes in the shower. (Steve is sometimes a massive party-pooper.)

"Right you are," Steve says, ruffling Peter's hair as the elevator doors slide open on their floor. "So let's go do that. Sooner we're done—"

"—sooner we're in the pool!" Peter interrupts, brightening, and dashes out and down the hall.

"Does he have an off button?" Tony wonders aloud as he and Steve follow a little more sedately (but not much, because Peter is fast and really good at ducking around people and, actually, they don't need another heart attack by way of oops-we-can't-find-Peter).

"I don't think so," Steve replies ruefully.

"Guess we better tire him out then," Tony says, shrugging. "It'll be easy, right?"

"You just keep thinking that," Steve tells him, and puts on a burst of speed to scoop Peter up and tickle him just enough to make him giggle manically as Steve employs the key card and pushes the door open.

Turns out, five year olds have a lot of energy. (Which, he should totally already know this, because of how Peter keeps outpacing them in the arcade and mini-theme park and basically all of the hotels along the Strip that they visit - which is most of them, and they come out of the MGM Grand with Peter asking if he can have a pet tiger, which, no. Really no - so they all end up just collapsing into bed at night, which is kinda all domestic and nice.) Peter showers, bounces impatiently while he and Steve shower, and gather towels and sunblock and Peter's floaties and Tony's tablet ("Really, Tony?" "Shut up."), and then they head back out in swim trunks and flip flops and the ubiquitous hats.

(He's not a hat person, not at all, but Peter won't wear his unless both of them are, and since he's more afraid of getting heckled for unsafe parenting - which what is that even, come on, it's not like hatless is as dangerous as letting a little kid tinker in his workshop, which Howard totally did and look how Tony turned out, and maybe that's not the best argument - he wears the hat and cheerfully ignores how the tabloids are probably mocking him.

(Anyway, Clint and Natasha mock a lot better, as his text messages show.)

They spend a few hours in the pool, then go and dry off and change before heading to the mini-theme park (which Peter apparently does not get tired of, even though Tony does and Steve is probably just being a good sport) or the arcade (which none of them get tired of, okay, it's awesome, and they could spend hours watching the Cirque du Soleil acts) and dinner, and then TV and bed.

So that's basically how most days of their vacation go, and it's crazy and exhausting and by the end he figures they probably drunk enough water for a small lake and spent enough money to finance a small kingdom (not that he tells Steve that), and he's tired enough that he may actually sleep on the plane back to New York, but it was actually probably the best time he's had in years, and he's pretty okay with that, even though leaving the Circus Circus feels a little bittersweet.

"Can we come back next year?" Peter asks, staring out the van's - because they needed room for all their stuff, and wow, is he glad he's Tony Stark and has a private plane, how do people not him manage? - window mournfully as the Circus Circus drops out of view.

Tony looks at Steve, takes in the new tan and the tiredness and the soft smile, figures he probably looks similar, and says, "Yeah, sure."


End file.
